O Baile de Formatura
by Missy PotterHead
Summary: É a noite do baile do sétimo ano e tudo estava indo as mil maravilhas para Ginny até um certo loiro bagunçar as coisas...


**Avisos:** Os meninos são todos da tia J.K, só estou os usando temporariamente. =]

Fic Drarry – Slash (Conteúdo homossexual)

Sim o Draco é uke, passivo e por aí vai... =P

A história é curtinha mesmo, só para dar umas risadinhas à toa...

**Resumo: **É a noite do baile do sétimo ano e tudo estava indo as mil maravilhas para Ginny até um certo loiro bagunçar as coisas...

***HxD***

**O Baile de Formatura**

Ginny tinha um sorriso de orelha a orelha, não poderia estar mais feliz. Estava aproveitando o baile do sétimo ano com seu par Harry Potter, a guerra havia acabado e não havia mais preocupações, tinha um vestido lindo e o moreno de olhos verdes lhe trazia uma bebida... "Essa vai ser uma noite para não esquecer _jamais_" Pensou animada.

-Obrigada. – Ela disse quando o moreno lhe entregou a cerveja amanteigada, o namorado da garota pareceu distraído e não respondeu, ele estava olhando para o outro lado do salão.

-Quer dançar? – O garoto de olhos verdes perguntou sem a encarar, Ginny fez uma careta. Harry esteve agindo de um modo estranho após a guerra, sempre distraído, desaparecendo em seu tempo livre, contudo hoje o garoto de ouro até que estava tentando não agir assim, pelo menos era o que a ruiva pensava.

Quando entraram no salão o moreno fez questão de mostrar a todos que estava com a namorada, pediu para que Colin tirasse fotos dos dois juntos, lhe trouxe uma cerveja amanteigada e agora a estava convidando para dançar, ela acabou sorrindo mesmo com o moreno olhando para o outro lado.

-Claro, deixe eu só terminar essa bebida. – Virou o copo tomando todo o líquido, e o moreno segurou sua mão a levando para a pista de dança.

A música que tocava era lenta e tinha uma batida gostosa, Harry levou Ginny até o meio do salão. Começaram a dançar e o moreno guiava, eles valsaram até o lado em que os sonserinos eram maioria.

-Harry não era melhor dançar ali? – A ruiva perguntou baixinho indicando com a cabeça o meio da pista, o moreno negou sem olhá-la nos olhos estava encarando algo intensamente, Ginny se irritou e seguiu o olhar do moreno para ver o que ele encarava.

Era Malfoy... O loiro estava encarando-o de volta, e a ruiva se enfezou "Essa doninha vai querer brigar aqui no baile?!" Lembrou-se que Harry constantemente brigava com o loiro depois da guerra, pareciam cão e gato, se atracando sem motivo durante as aulas, ela rodou os olhos.

Nesse momento viu Pansy Parkison se juntar ao loiro, ele desviou o olhar do moreno e encarou a garota com um sorriso encantador, Harry fez uma careta e apertou a mão da namorada com um pouco de força, a ruiva protestou.

-Harry... – Ele a encarou percebendo o que havia feito. – Seja mais cuidadoso. – Ele lhe deu um sorriso amarelo, e beijou sua mão como um cavalheiro, Ginny ficou surpresa e suspirou "Ele está tão romântico!" Pensou feliz, Malfoy que os olhava com o canto dos olhos, fez uma careta.

Harry desviou os olhos novamente da namorada e voltou a encarar o loiro com um sorriso desdenhoso, a ruiva a princípio achou estranho, contudo deu os ombros logo em seguida "_Inimigos_ são assim mesmo..." Afirmou para si mesma.

Malfoy tinha uma sobrancelha arqueada e parecia irritado, sussurrou algo no ouvido de Parkison e logo entrou na pista valsando muito próximo de Harry e Ginny. O moreno girou a namorada e a ruiva viu o casal ao lado, Draco acariciava os cabelos de seu par, assim que voltou para os braços do namorado ele a encarou fundo nos olhos.

-Você está linda... Não... Você é linda, _ninguém_ se compara a você! – O moreno falou alto e Ginny o encarou encantada.

-Ah Harry... – Disse voltando a suspirar, e Harry sorriu de canto. Logo desviou o olhar, mas Ginny não se importou. "Ele está perfeito essa noite! Mesmo com esse jeito meio esquisito".

Draco dançava com seu par tão próximo de Harry e Ginny que os quatro acabaram se esbarrando, apesar de se encararem de forma perigosa ninguém partiu para a agressão e ignoraram o ocorrido voltando a dançar. A ruiva bufou e olhou feio para o outro casal, Harry parecia bravo também. Quando o loiro notou que estava sendo observado pelo casal dourado, desceu as mãos até as nádegas de Pansy apertando-as, a garota morena não mostrou nenhum tipo de protesto.

-Que pouca vergonha... – A ruiva comentou baixinho com o namorado, enquanto Harry mirava ainda intensamente o outro casal, ele apenas confirmou com a cabeça. Draco olhava para o moreno com um ar vitorioso, e a ruiva viu o grifinório ficar mais irritado.

-São dois idiotas... – Voltou sua atenção para a namorada, e lhe a encarou sedutoramente. – Mas eu não devia ficar olhando para eles quando tenho essa _perfeição_ na minha frente... – O sorriso que Harry lhe deu fez os joelhos da ruiva ficarem bambos, e ela sorriu timidamente.

-Oh... Harry... – O moreno tinha um sorriso desafiador nos lábios e se inclinou para beijar a namorada, Ginny em antecipação fechou os olhos, mas não sentiu os lábios do moreno nos seus, quando abriu os olhos viu Malfoy puxar o blazer de Harry com cara de poucos amigos.

-Seu cabeçudo palerma babaca imbecil hipogrifo maldito! – O loiro berrou sem pausas para o moreno, que retirou os braços da namorada e encarou o loiro com um sorriso vitorioso. "Que merda está acontecendo?" A ruiva pensou nervosa por ter seu momento romântico arruinado.

-Qual o seu problema Malfoy?! – Ginny berrou irritada, e Draco pareceu se dar conta das suas ações.

Soltou o blazer de Harry como se sua mão tivesse tocado algo que queimasse.

-É Malfoy _qual _o seu problema?... – O moreno cantarolou divertido provocando o loiro, o rosto de Malfoy ganhou um tom vermelho, e Ginny viu o garoto apertar os punhos "Outra briga não..." Pensou, contudo a cena seguinte deixou a garota de boca aberta.

Malfoy ao invés de socar Harry como era de costume, puxou a gravata do moreno o trazendo para um beijo, a princípio Harry não respondeu, mas logo ele agarrou os cabelos do loiro aprofundando o beijo.

Os dois se separaram e o salão inteiro os encarou abismados, Colin tirava fotos animado e Ron havia derrubado a sua bebida encarando os garotos chocado.

-Seu cabeçudo idiota... – O loiro tinha o rosto tão vermelho quanto o cabelo de um Weasley.

-Posso até ser... Mas pelo menos consegui fazer você assumir esse _relacionamento_ de uma vez. – Disse com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, já que seu plano de provocar o loiro havia funcionado.

"Relacionamento?! Beijo?! Malfoy e Harry?! O meu Harry?!" A ruiva pensou exasperada.

-Mas que _porra_ é essa?! – Ginny berrou tão alto que todos do salão pararam de olhar para os garotos e encararam a ruiva, que também tinha o rosto rubro, só que de raiva.

-E... Foi isso que você chamou de _perfeição_?... – Draco perguntou debochado ao moreno que deu os ombros, nesse momento uma veia grande na testa de Ginny pulsou e seus olhos começaram a piscar em um tique nervoso.

-Sua doninha de uma figa! – Vociferou retirando a varinha das vestes e apontou na direção dos garotos, Draco também retirou a sua, e para piorar Pansy também havia retirado a sua varinha, o único que não empunhava a varinha era Harry que tentava amenizar a situação pedindo "calma".

O resultado foi quatro alunos estuporados na noite do baile de formatura que agora estavam todos deitados nas camas da enfermaria da escola, contudo Draco não ficou na sua cama e se dirigiu até a cama do moreno e se deitou com ele, Ginny que estava na cama mais próxima ainda tentou atacar o loiro novamente enquanto Draco gargalhava sem soltar o garoto de ouro, e Pansy chorava alto na outra cama, Harry ainda tentava acalmar os ânimos.

Quando Madame Pomfrey entrou na enfermaria teve um enorme trabalho para separar a briga dos garotos que havia recomeçado, deu uma poção tranquilizadora para todos no cômodo, contudo Ginny mordia o lábio e comentou irônica mostrando todo o seu irritamento.

-Essa é mesmo uma noite para não esquecer _jamais_... – Malfoy voltou a rir da ruiva que voou para cima do loiro, recomeçando a briga. A noite do baile iria ser longa.

***HxD***

Ok, então a história foi bem leve mesmo (sempre quis saber o que aconteceu no baile do 7° ano – Risos. Deve ter sido por isso que a tia J.K não escreveu nada sobre ele ;D)

Ah é... Eu só coloquei a fic sobre essa classificação por causa do palavrão da Ginny =P mas nem teve nada muito pesado ^_^


End file.
